Heroes Old and New
by Ranmawho1
Summary: Sequel to Pushed too Far Naruto died fighting the Kyuubi after it managed to escape. In the months afterward everyone is still trying to come to terms. During a mission though, Sakura and her team are saved from Atsuki by someone they all thought was gone
1. A New Dawn

AN: Hello readers! I was going to start on a new chapter of my Ranma 1/2 story, Feelings, but ever since I wrote Pushed too Far, I've had these ideas nagging at the back of my mind, so I decided to write a sequel. It may be another oneshot, but that will depend entirely on you, the readers, wether this stays a oneshot or if it becomes something bigger. So please give your opinion! Unlike other some other places, it actually counts here! 

**Heroes Old and New**

It was a dark night, the clouds in the sky threatening to open up with a torrent of rain at any moment as three ninja, two of which were still dressed in their disguizes as civilians ran through the Fire Country forest, pushing as hard as they could to reach earth country, and absolutely terrified of the spector that seemed a very vision of hell itself chasing after them. Blindly they ran through the underbrush, having learned the hard way after losing two comrades that tree hopping to escape was an even worse idea. As they ran, an ear splitting howl rang through the surrounding the forest, causing them to stop cold, sweat running down their faces as they reached a small clearing. "Where did it come from?" One of the nin dressed in civilian clothing asked, tembling in fear.

"I don't know." Replied the other, looking around frantically.

The final nin, who was dressed in a jonin uniform and had an Iwa headband tied around his left arm got into a defensive stance. "I don't know either, but it's paramount that the two of you get back to the village with the information that our master had us get." He said, pulling out a handful of Kunai.

"R-right." the first said, starting for the opposite side of the clearing with the second, only to stop cold as the clouds moved just enough to allow a sliver of moonlight to bathe over the clearing, revealing that they were surrounded on all sidedby thousands of shadowy figures at the edges of the clearing whose eyes gleamed red and blue in the moonlight.

"DAMN! WE'RE SURROUNDED!" The jonin exlaimed, just as the moonlight vanished, plunging them into darkness again. Seconds later, the terrified screams of dying men echoed through the forest, scaring off a few flocks of birds, and causing the ears of a certain white dog to perk up as he and his master did patrol duty.

"Akimaru? What's the matter boy?" Kiba asked, reaching down to stroke Akimaru's bristling fur. Akimaru barked in reply, indicating that he didn't know, but had heard something in the distance. "Well, we'll inform The captain as soon as we're finished. They'll send a party to investigate tomorrow I should think." Kiba replied with a smile, scratching Akimaru behind the ears and giving him a biscuit before they continued on.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next day dawned bright and sunny, the exact opposite of the night before. Hanuro Sakura, getting ready to start the day, looked out into the plaza square, where they had erected a statue in honor of Naruto Uzumaki, who had sacraficed his own life a mere half year before to stop the Kyuubi, who had managed to excape from his containment within Naruto's soul and, in the battle that followed, managed to destroy nearly an entire sector and had slaughtered over a hundred civilians and shinobi. Somehow, Naruto's own inner self managed to emerge from the seal that was supposed to have kept Kyuubi contained and had battled the demon to the death. A pang ran through Sakura's heart as she remembered Naruto's last words before dying in her arms. "We will see eachother again some day Naruto, I promise..." She said silently, bowing her head. Looking up a few moments later, she saw a teen sneak up to the statue, a can of spray paint in his pocket as he looked around, then pulled it out and shook it. 'HEY YOU TWERP! LEAVE THAT STATUE ALONE!" She snarled, tossing open her window and throwing a block of wood that she kept for just such occasions at the teen, clonking him in the head. she then jumped out the window, a broom in hand, and ran over, repeatedly whacking the boy over the head with it. "YOU DISRESPECTFUL PUNK! YOU SHOULD BE THANKING THIS STATUE EVERY DAY! IF IT HADN'T BEEN FOR THE MAN THAT THIS STATUE HONORS WE'D ALL BE DEAD BY NOW!" she ranted, chasing the boy down the street, beating him over the head.

"Oh yeah? Well if he hadn't have been around in the first place, then that would have never happened!" The kid retorted, disappearing around the corner of a building, sticking his tounge out at her as he did so.

Sakura huffed as she turned around an walked back, her broom casually slung over one shoulder. As she neared the statue, she saw Kakashi standing in front of it, looking up into the smiling face that would forever be etched in stone. "How is it that there are still people who don't see Naruto as a hero?" She asked, walking up beside her former sensei.

Kakashi sighed as he pulle out a hankerchief and wiped off what paint the delenquint had gotten on it. "There are some people in this world that are just ignorant, and would rather believe what they want than what is true. What's important is that there are those of us who understand the truth." Kakashi replied casually, tossing the napkin into a nearby trash bin. "A report came in earlier." He said after a few moments silence. "Apparently there was some sort of commotion in the forest last night, and when a squad went and investigated earlier this morning, all they could find was a clearing full of blood and gore, along with an Iwa headband that was tied loosely to a treebranch, and a few strands of hair. The analisys said that the hairs were fox like. It seems that the ghost of Kohona has struck again." He said.

"What do you think it could be?" Sakura asked, surprized at the news. there had been several similar events in the past few months, and they all involved ninja from other countries and missing nin, but no Kohona or Suna nin nor civilians had been attacked, nor seen what had committed the attacks.

Kakashi shrugged. "I don't know, but whatever it is has given us quite a rep with some of the other nations. Some are crying foul, that their nin were coming with good intentions." He replied casually.

"What about that one man from Grass that was missing an arm and seemed on the verge of insanity? Did Ibiki get any information out of him?" Sakura asked, looking at Kakashi.

"From what we could make out, he was attacked by a demon in the forest while coming here to spy on us, and then started screaming about glowing eyes before passing out, then dying from all the blood he'd lost." Kakashi replied, whipping out his ever trusty Icha Icha Paradise.

"Did he mention the color?" Sakura asked, pointedly turning away as Kakashi started reading.

"As a matter of fact he did. He mentioned red and blue. Anyway, I've gotta go, I've got a mission." Kakashi said, patting Sakura on th shoulder before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Sakura sighed and went into her apartment to get ready for her rounds at the hospital.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A few weeks later found Sakura in front of Tsunade's desk, along with Hinata and Rock Lee. Tsunade closed her eyes and entwined her fingers, leaning"It's been over six months by now and though we are all still grieving, We are still pretty understaffed after the Naruto/Kyuubi battle, and I need you three to deliver some documents for me to the Kazekage. Can I count on you?" She asked.

"H-hai." Hinata replied, bowing her head at the mention of Naruto as the others nodded their heads in acknowlagement.

Tsunade nodded, picking up a sealed file, handing it to Sakura. "I don't expect for you to have any trouble. But if you do, don't think to hold back. You have full authorization to kill." She said before closing her eyes again.

"Yes mam." Sakura replied quietly, following Hinata and the unusually quiet Rock Lee out the door. A few moments later found the trio standing in the street. "It shouldn't take too long for us to get ready, so I'll meet you guys by North Gate in an hour, ok?" Sakura asked.

"Yes! And if I am not there on time, I'll carry you both all the way to Suna and back!" Rock Lee exlaimed, giving the sweat-dropping girls a thumbs-up before disappearing.

"So an hour then." Sakura reaffirmed, looking at Hinata.

"H-hai." With that, both girls disappeared as well.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A few hours later, and the trio were well on their way to the Wind country, walking along one of the wider roads. "Ahhh, it shall be good to see the Kazekage again! ever since the removal of his demon, I heard that his violent tendacies are even less than what they were after Naruto showed him the flames of youth!" Rock Lee said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Bu-but w-wasn't Gaara th-the one who nearly k-killed you?" Hinata asked in surprize, looking at the green-clad shinobi.

Rock Lee grinned. "Yes he was. But after his defeat, he changed his ways for the better. I decided not to hold a grudge, for it would be neither productive or good for me. I chose to forgive Gaara instead, especially after he saved when I went to help on the mission to retrieve Sasuke." He said.

Both Hinata and Sakura looked down, the memories of that day still too vivid for their likes, Hinata remembering watching in horror as Kakashi brought in a nearly dead Naruto, and Sakura remembering that last night with Sasuke. They were brought out of their reverie though as Lee leapt in front of them, a look of consentration on his face as he looked around. "Lee, what's wrong?" sakura asked, surprized.

"I... sense something amiss." Lee replied, his eyes darting around the landscape.

A moment later Diedra and a clapping Tobi appeared, dressed in thier Akatsuki garb. "Verry good Lee-san! As I would expect from one of the people that I've made it my personal goal in life to one day meet and defeat!" Tobi exlaimed.

Diedra sighed and smacked Tobi over the back of the head. "Listen brats, we need some information about a member of your village, but all of our spies have died in mysterious, yet gruesome fashions. Normally I wouldn't be so blunt, but I'm beginning to lose my temper, and I'm sure that non of you wish to die today." He said.

Sakura growled in anger, remembering Diedra from when she helped to rescue Gaara. "If your looking for Naruto, then too bad! We won't tell you anything!" She said, pulling on her gloves as she prepared.

Diedra grunted in annoyance, reaching into pouches at his sides as Tobi got into a taijutsu stance, looking intently at Rock Lee, who glared back. "All we wanted to know was if the jinchuuriki were still alive or not, because we good some rather disquieting news that he was dead." Diedra said, his hands still in the pouches.

"Why should you care anyway?!" Hinata suddenly cried out, activating he Byakugan as she glared at the duo.

"It's because we had big plans for the kid!" Tobi exlaimed, only to be kicked in the ass by Diedra. "Ow! What'd you do that for?" He whined.

"We are not to talk of our plans to the enemy!" Diedra shot back, then sighed again. 'Sorry, but it seems that you've gotta die now!" He exlaimed, whiping his hands out, sending clay birds flying at the Kohona nin.

Rock Lee got in front of Sakura and Hinata again, raising his arms up to shield them from the attack, only to have an orange blur blow by, nearly knocking him off his feet. Looking up, he saw the orange-haired newcomer take in a disproprtionally deep breath, then release it all at once in a deafening, chakra filled roar that destroyed the clay birds before they even got close.

"What the hell was that?" Tobi asked in surprize, unable to see through the dust that was kicked up by the explosion.

"I don't know, but keep on your gaurd." Diedra replied, watching the dust cloud intently. No sooner had the words left his mouth than something short from the cloud of dust, moving so fast that his eyes couldn't hardly track it. "What the hell?" He asked in surprize. "Behind you Tobi!" He called out in warning as the shadowy figure materialized behind the masked man.

Tobi whirled around in response, just soon enough to block the vicious swipe at his gut and leap back to Diedra's side. "Is this the ghost of Kohona?" He asked in surprize.

Diedra shrugged in response. "In any case, we got the information that we came for, withdraw!" He ordered, reaching into his pouch again and pulling out more clay birds that he flung at the figure, causing an explosion three times the size of the first one.

Sakura in the others covered their noses and mouths, shielding themselves from the second explosion just as the dust from the first cleared away. "Hinata! Whose in that cloud?" She asked, turning to her teammate.

In response, Hinata focused her Byakugan so that she could see the bluury figure, then promply fainted, Rock Lee catching her before she could hit the ground. "WHo is it?" Lee asked, looking at the quickly disappating cloud with Sakrua. Both of their eyes went wide as a brisk wind came through and blew the dust away, revealing the shadowed figure within.

With a gasp, Sakura fell to her knees, her eyes brimming with tears. "Is it really you?" She asked, trying not to faint herself.

There, in the crater from the explosion, stood none other than Naruto Uzumaki himself, thought to have been dead from his battle with Kyuubi.

**END**

AN: Depending on the response to this, I may continue it, or it may end up a one-shot. It's up to you, the readers, to decide!

"


	2. The Second Coming

AN: Here, by popular demand is the second chapter of Heroes Old and New! Enjoy! And please review, I like reviews. 

**Chapter 2, The Second Coming**

A brisk wind blew along the Kohona north road, taking with it the last whisps of dust that were floating in the air from the battle that had occured just moments before. Flying far overhead, a scout hawk let out a screech as it observed four figures below, one standing in a crater and the other three just off to the side, two of them looking at the figure in the crater while one lay on the ground, unconsious. With another screech, the hawk wheeled around and flew back to Kohona.

"Naruto... is it really you?" Sakura asked, blinking in disbelief as she slowly got to her feet, taking in the vision before her. In the crater stood Naruto, long thought dead after his battle with the Kyuubi, Though several things had changed. Gone was his sunny golden hair, replaced by a slightly longer orange color. His once bright blue eyes were now darker, with almost as much red as there was blue in them. He now stood higher than Rock Lee, and his clothes, which had clearly been taken from some of the nin that he had killed over the past few months, seemed a bit tight on his now heavily muscled frame. "Naruto!" Sakura cried, tears streaming from her eyes as she broke into a run, her arms spread out wide to hug him.

Acting quickly, Lee set Hinata down and leapt forward, grabbing Sakura around the waist. "Wait Sakura! I don't think that's a good idea!" He exlaimed, dodging an elbow that Sakura aimed at his head in order to get free.

"He's right Hanuro, you'd best keep your distance." Naruto said, his voice much deeper, more guttural.

Sakura, unable to hold herself up anymore at that utterance, fell to her knees, crying silently. "Why? Why Naruto? We're your friends!" She exlaimed.

"I'm not naruto Uzumaki anymore." Came the curt reply.

"Then who are you? Kyuubi?" Lee asked, looking at the figure who claimed he was not Naruto.

"No, I am not him either. I am neither one, but a mixture of both. Though you may call me Naruto if it suits you." Naruto replied.

"Please naruto! come back with us to Kohona!" Sakura cried.

Naruto looked at them coldly. "I shall never go back to that hell. Farewll." He said, throwing his arm out and creating a whirlwind of dust. When it finally died down, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Naruto? Naruto!" sakura called out, looking around for him.

"Get ahold of yourself Sakura! We've still got a mission to complete!" Lee said, picking up Hinata.

"B-but we've gotta tell the Hokage!" Sakura replied.

"I have a feeling that she would know long before we told her." Lee replied, noting the Hawk in the distance, heading for Kohona.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Over a hundred miles away found Kakashi and Gai returning from their own mission of destroying a camp of rogue ninja-turned bandits. "Man, those bandits didn't know what hit 'em!" Gai exlaimed, walking beside Kakashi.

Kakashi was about to not reply when something snagged his senses. Looking up, he saw Itachi and Kisame appear out of nowhere. "Itachi Uchiha, to what do We owe the pleasure?" Kakashi asked nonchalantly, grabbing his headband.

"Looking for a rematch?" Gai asked, getting into a taijutsu stance as he smiled coldly at Kisame, who glared back and grabbed the handle of his Samehada.

Itachi waved Kisame down before turning to Kakashi. "I have no wish for meaningless confrentation Kakashi, I just want some information on Naruto Uzumaki. We have heard recently that he is dead, yet we caannot confrim this because every one of our spies in Kohona have died before they could get to us. Now I find this all to be rather disquieting, and I was wondering if you could just tell us. No fighting, no meaningless bloodshed, just a simple talk." Itachi said.

Kakashi sighed, not dropping his guard. "Well, I know that you had plans for the Kyuubi, so I'll be honest with you. Both Naruto and the Kyuubi are dead. The Kyuubi managed to escape from his bonds and take over Naruto's body on the day of the Kyuubi celebration, yet somehow Naruto managed to get free himself, escaping out of th very seal that was designed to hold the Kyuubi in. They had a battle that wrecked a good portion of Kohona, and in the end, they died at each others hands. sorry, but it seems that your plans for Kyuubi are ruined." Kakashi said, his tone grim.

Itachi closed his eyes for a moment, then turned his back on Kakashi and Gai. "Come Kisame, we must report." He said, walking off.

Kisame looked between Itachi and Gai, clearly torn between his duty and his hunger to kill the only man to have ever fought him twice and lived. "Damn it! I'll kill you later!" He swore, pointing at Gai before taking off after Itachi.

After several moments, Kakashi finally let his hands drop to his sides. "Come on Gai, we must report this to the Hokage." He said, continuing on towards Kohona.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Days later found Itachi and Kisame entering the base of Akatsuki, finding the other five members waiting for them. "This is unexpected, What's the occasion?" He asked, his voice monotone.

"Diedra and Tobi found out some interesting information. Apparently the Kyuubi brat is still alive and well, unlike what we had been told." The leader, who was sitting in shadows, said.

Kisame looked at them, his eyes wide. "There's no way in hell! The brat's dead!" He exlaimed.

"What my partner says is true. The boy died fighting the Kyuubi, but not before killing it. We heard this from the copy nin Kakashi himself." Itachi said.

"Well you may have heard, but we saw him with our own eyes." Diedra replied.

"It's true, I've got the claw marks to prove it!!" Tobi piped up, showing them the gash marks on his arm.

Before anyone else could say anything, the leader held up his hand, commanding silence. "Itachi, Kisame, I want the two of you to go investigate to see if this is true. I expect you to report to me within the week. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Itachi said, bowing his head before walking out the door, Kisame following close behind.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The next day, Itachi and Kisame were walking through the forest, near where Diedria had said that he'd seen the boy. "man this sucks! I'm tellin' ya, we're on a wild goose chase! Why'd the boss have ta' listen to that nut job anyway?" Kisame whined.

"Because..." Itachi said as they entered a clearing. "...He was telling the truth." Straight across from them was Naruto, looking as if he had been waiting for them.

"Ready to die?" Naruto asked. With a resounding roar, he leapt at them, a hunger for blood in his eyes...

**END**

AN: MUA HA HA HA! That's right, a cliffhanger! If you want another chapter, review!


	3. Requiem for a Nightmare

AN: Hello once again readers! I humbly bring to you the third chapter of Heroes, Old and New. Please enjoy. (And review!) 

**Chapter 3, Requiem for a Nightmare**

It had been over a week and a half since Itachi and Kisame had been sent out on their mission to confirm what Diedra had reported, and said artist was getting more than a little antsy. "C'mon! Let me go find those guys, yeah!" He ranted whining to the leader of the Akatsuki for the third time in a like number of days.

The latter was sitting in the shadows of his throne, staring at his annoying suboridnate with an almost bored look in his eyes. "For the third time Diedra, no. Have some faith in your comrades. Though they're over the time limit that I set, they'll be back soon enough." He said.

Just as he finished the sentence, the main doors to the chambers creaked open and Itachi walked in, looking the worse for wear as he closed the door behind him.

"See?" the leader commented before looking up at Itachi. "Why are you late? And where is Kisame?" He asked nonchalantly.

Itachi limped up to the throne that the leader was sitting upon, dropping Kisame's ring at his feet. "The boy is alive... and much more powerful than he previously was. It seems that instead of passing on, his and Kyuubi's souls have merged, creating a new, far more frightening monster than either of them were ever feared to be. He surprized us, and in the ensuing battle managed to kill Kisame and almost killed me as well. I would have been back sooner, but I needed a few days to recover from the battle." Itachi replied.

"Oh really?" The leader asked, his interest piqued. "Well do tell what happened then." He commanded.

Itachi bowed his head. "Yes sir. It all started when..."

-FLASHBACK-

With a resounding roar, Naruto leapt at them, a hunger for blood in his eyes...

Itachi and Kisame leapt out of the way just as Naruto landed, shattering the earth around where he landed. "What's wrong? Why are you running from 'the Kyuubi brat'?" Naruto asked, a malicious grin spreading across his face as he stood up.

"Careful Kisame, the boy is different somehow." Itachi warned.

"Nah, ya think? Wanna know a little secret Itachi? I'm neither the demon or the boy anymore!" Naruto exlaimed, launching another attack at Itachi, only to have Kisame get in the way, blocking the attack with his Samehada. Naruto's fist connected solidly with the scaled weapon, surprizing Kisame as he was launched back over ten yards, His sword shattering in his hands.

"What the hell?" Kisame asked, looking down in shock at his broken weapon.

As he looked back up, Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him. "You shouldn't let down your gaurd!" he exlaimed,sticking his right hand into Kisame's chest.

Seeing his opening, Itachi activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and beginning his Tsukuyomi, only to be caught by surprize as Naruto's hand suddenly appeared out of nowhere, grabbing and squeezing Itachi's face with tremendous force, causing Itachi's knees to buckle from the pain lancing through his skull. "Now, you wasn't thinking of doing something that I wouldn't like, would you?" Naruto asked in a falsly sweet voice, putting more pressure on Itachi's head, causing the man to gasp out in pain. Then, Naruto kicked him in the side, his grin widening as he heard the sickening crunch of bones cracking.

Suddenly Naruto was tackled from behind as Kisame plowed into him, wrapping his arms around his opponent as they went flying. "Itachi! Get outta here while I've got him!" Kisame screamed, throwing his ring to Itachi then punching Naruto in the back of his head with all the strength he could muster, creating a sizeable crater.

"But-" Itachi started.

"Damnit, just go!" Kisame screamed, punching Naruto over and over. With a nod, Itachi struggled to his feet and took off, not looking back.

Kisame threw another punch, only to be surprized as Naruto reached back and caught him by the hand. "Man you guys are boring! How am I supposed to test my limits if your too weak for me to go to my limits against?" He asked, standing up as he twisted Kisame's arm and throwing him into a tree.

"Heh... you'll never catch Itachi." Kisame said, coughing up blood.

"Who said I want to?" Naruto asked. "If Itachi goes and tells your leader, then maybe he'll come and I'll get to have some fun." He said.

"Y-you bastard..." Kisame said weakly, struggling to his knees.

Naruto grinned at that. "Well, I gues I can have some more fun with you." He said, walking forward, cracking his knuckles.

Itachi closed his eyes as he ran, followed by the dying screams of his comrade and only friend.

-END FLASHBACK-

"Hmmm... interesting... I wonder if the boy is demonic enough to properly be sealed..." The leader said, thinking out loud.

"I think... that the boy is far too dangerous. We should kill him, and the sooner the better, before he becomes even more powerful." Itachi replied.

"Well regardless of what you think, we shall try to capture him first. We move to get him in a week and a half. Now go and rest up, we'll need everything we've got to capure him." The leader ordered.

"Yes sir..." Itachi said, bowing his head as he walked back out the door.

"I don't think we can trust him for this." Diedra said a few moments later.

"And I think your wrong." The leader replied with a dismissive wave.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It had been over two weeks since Sakura and the others had been sent to Suna, and all three of them couldn't help but smile in relief as they walked back through the gates of Kohona. "Ahhh... Home sweet home!" Lee said, stretching.

"You've got that right! First thing I'm gonna do is stop by and visit old man Ichiraku and Ayame!" Sakura replied with a smile.

"Um... m-maybe we sh-should report to th-the Hokage f-first..." Hinata stuttered.

"Yeah, I guess your right Hinata. C'mon guys, lets go!" Sakura exlaimed, putting an arm around Hinata's shoulders and dragging her along as they went to the Hokage's tower. Several moments later, and Skaura was finishing her report to Tsunade. "And finally, Lord Kazekage sends his gratitude for those files. With them, he was able to quickly root out and deal with the traitors." She said.

"I see..." Tsunade said, looking at the report in her hands.

"So... mam? What are we going to do about Naruto?" Sakura asked.

tsunade sighed, rubbing her temples. well, he clearly stated that he's never coming back, so I don't know what we can do. He can't be labeled as a missing nin because he technically never was one to begin with. Naruto was, but he died. The only thing that we can hope for I guess is that maybe he'll see the good in Kohona, and come to us. For this, Sakura, I want you, Hinata, and Kakashi to track him down and talk to him. You've got a week to rest up before your mission. Dismissed." She said.

With a nod, the three youths disappeared, reappearing outside the building a few moments later. 'Bye guys!" Lee exlaimed, running off.

S-so... I'll see y-you in a week th-then..." Hinata said.

"Before the other girl could turn away, Sakura grabbed her by the arm. "Wanna come and get some ramen with me?" She asked, smiling.

"Sure!" Hinata replied, smiling as well as she and sakura went to Ichiraku's.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naruto sat on a high treebranch, looking out over Kohona forest, to where the walls of the city were. "The time has almost come..." He said to himself, thinking of a certain person just inside the walls.

**END**

AN: Well, what did'ja think? I know the last few chapters have seemed kinda short, but they'll get longer, I promise! Review!


End file.
